The Fool
by SweetGA07
Summary: I'm the fool in love with the fool,Who's still in love with you ONE SHOT!


**Hey guys, this is a one shot that I figured I would write so it would get out of my head. I only own Anna thats it. the song is called The Fool by Lee Ann Womack. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it.. Let me know what you think please? Thank you read and review...read and enjoy**

* * *

**You don't know me but I know who you are  
Mind if I sit down  
Do I look familiar if I don't well I should  
I'm sure you've seen me around**

"Hello Amy."

"Do I know you?" the red head asked looking at the small brunette with a raised eye brow.

**I know you've probably heard my name  
Though we've not been introduced**

"My name is Anna, I am dating Matt."

"Oh yea." Amy said looking at her with a small smile. "How are you? How is Matt? Is everything ok?" She added.

Anna nodded at her before looking down for a few seconds then looked back up to meet the her eyes.

**I'm the fool in love with the fool  
Who's still in love with you**

"Yea, things are good." Anna said as she sat slowly in the opposite chair away from her. "But there is one miner thing that is keeps things from being better." She added.

"I don't understand." replied Amy looking at her with a raised eye brow.

Anna took a deep breath as she put her pocket book on the table.

"If you've got time Amy, I want to buy you a drink." Anna said as Amy watched her closely. "I've got a few things that I want I say. I am not here by any means to cause trouble." She added.

**If you've got a minute I'll buy you a drink  
I've got something to say**

"If you aren't here to cause trouble then what are you here for?" Amy asked looking at her with a raised eye brow.

"I am in love with a fool who is still holding onto the past." Anna said looking at her with a small sigh.

**It might sound crazy but last night in his sleep  
I heard him call out your name**

"We have been so happy, Nothing seems to be wrong about this relationship." Anna said as Amy took a sip of her drink. "But he called your name out in his sleep the other night. And it's not the first time he has done that either." She added.

Amy looked down at her drink then back up at the woman who was now dating her ex.

"What do you expect?" Amy asked leaning up resting her elbows on the table. "We dated for over six years. Things happen." She added.

**This ain't the first time he's done it before**  
**And it's hard to face the truth**  
**I'm the fool in love with the fool**  
**Who's still in love with you**

Anna let out a small laugh as she leaned back against her chair.

"He is still in love with you, he is holding onto something that he needs to let go." Anna said as Amy just watched her. "It's so hard to face that. I am in love with him but yet he stuck on you the woman who broke his heart into pieces by doing the worst thing a girl could do." She added.

"I know what I did Anna, but as I said things happen you can't control." Amy replied as Anna just looked at her with a blank expression on her face.

**I know love is a fragile thing  
And I'm trying hard to make it last  
But it ain't ****easy**** holding on to my dream  
When he's holding on to the ****past**

"I know that he loves me Amy, I know that I will never be you." Anna said looking at her with a sad face. "But it's hard to keep holding onto something that is causing my own dreams to break because he is still holding onto that image of the past." She added.

Amy gave her a small smile then looked away.

"I want to be happy, I want to be the one who he comes to when he is hurt and or he needs somebody to talk when he can't go to the guys." Anna said looking at her with a serious face. "I want to be the woman he marries and has a family with. But I can't have that because of what he thinks about." She added.

**Just one more thing before I go  
I'm not here to put you down  
You don't love him and that's a fact**

Amy looked at Anna as she stood up and put her pocket book strap on her shoulder.

"I told you before Amy, I'm here to put you down by any means." Anna said nodding at her. "But you do not love him. I've seen you with other guys and you seem to careless about him." She added.

"I love Matt, I always will but not like that." Amy said looking at her.

**Girl I've seen you around  
But you hold his heart in the palm of your ****hand**

"You might know that, but does he?" asked Anna looking at her. "You hold his heart in the palm your hand. You control what he feels." She added.

Amy just looked down at her drink on the table as stood there looking at her.

"It breaks my heart in two because Amy, I am the fool in love with the fool who is still in love with you." Anna said as Amy looked up with a almost shocked looking on her face.

**And it's breaking mine in two  
'Cause I'm the fool in love with the fool  
Who's still in love with you**

"Do you know that for sure?" Amy asked looking as she was trying to give her ex's new girlfriend some hope.

"Amy, if he didn't still love you, I wouldn't be here telling you any of this." Anna said nodding at her. "I am not going to walk away from him, I love him to much for that. I just want to have his heart instead of you." She added.

**I'm the fool in love with the fool  
Who's still in love with you **

Amy watched as Anna looked at her once more before turning away from her and walking out of the small bar she was in. Anna exited the club and looked up at sky for a few minutes before walking down the sidewalk to her car leaving Amy inside.


End file.
